User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Character Info and Relationships
Warning: This page will change a lot as the fanfiction progresses and relationships/friendships start/end so make sure you look at it a lot Degrassi Graduates is approaching fast. Here a little info about them and what happened to them throughout the series. Emma Nelson Emma Nelson is a former student of Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Canada who also is attending Smithdale University . She is the title character for Degrassi: The Next Generation. Many recognize her as an idealist and environmentalist who consistantly voices her opinions. Emma is the daughter of Spike Nelson and Shane McKay, Her stepfather is Snake Simpson, the current principal (and former Media Immersions teacher) of Degrassi Community School, and her half-brother is Jack Simpson. She married Spinner Mason, a former student of Degrassi, in the summer of 2008, making Kendra Mason her sister-in-law. She is portrayed by Miriam McDonald. Friends *Manny (bestfriend) *Liberty *Darcy *Chantay *Spinner *Holly J. Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason (Husband) **Start Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (920) TNG Manny Santos Manuella "Manny" Santos is a Degrassi graduate portrayed by Cassie Steele . She was initially portrayed a bubbly and innocent, if not somewhat shy, young girl, although throughout her early high school years. She prioritized popularity and acknowledgment, resulting in a variety of decisions she has later regretted. Her romantic and somewhat promiscuous ways resulted in her sleeping with someone who was in a relationship, thus getting pregnant and having her reputation plummet, despite ultimately deciding on an abortion. In the earlier seasons, Manny had noted that she wanted to be a fashion designer, but her dreams later changed to wanting to pursue a career in acting. She is attending Smithdale University and starred in "Mewesical High", a movie and musical about the director's, Jason Mewes, life. Friends *Emma (bestfriend) *Liberty *Spinner *Darcy *Chantay *Mia *Jane Rivals *Paige *Ellie Relationships *Jay Hogart **Start Up: Paradise City (4) (822) TNG Spinner Mason Gavin Reginald "Spinner" Mason '''is a former student at Degrassi, who works at and manages The Dot. He is the brother of Kendra Mason, his adoptive Asian sister. In early seasons, Spinner often came across as one of the school bullies, which unfortunately led to his involvement with an infamous incident, where one student died and his best friend, Jimmy Brooks, became paralyzed from the waist down. After his friends were informed that the incident was partly Spinner's fault, they shunned him, but since then, he has changed his ways and has been forgiven. Spinner suffers from ADHD, but takes ritalin for it. He had testicular cancer, which has since got into remission. He was the former drummer for Downtown Sasquatch and the Stüdz, later known as Janie and the Studs. He is married to Emma Nelson, a former classmate at Degrassi Community School. They married over the summer of 2008. He is portrayed by Shane Kippel. Friends *Jimmy (bestfriend) *Craig *Marco *Jay *Paige *Sav *Danny *Peter *Manny *Holly J. Relationships *Emma Nelson (Wife) **Start Up: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (920) TNG Liberty Van Zandt '''Liberty Elizabeth Van Zandt is a character on the TV seriese Degrassi: The Next Generation. In the earlier seasons, Liberty was known as the annoying over-achiever. As she grew older, she became less annoying, but the judgmental streak of her personality was never dampered with. She is attending Smithdale University. Liberty has always been extremely intelligent and strives to be the best at everything she does despite her dyscalculia. Although Liberty is known to be very responsible and mature. At age fifteen, she was impregnated by J.T. Yorke, the person she had been in love with since Grade 7. Although she desperately wanted to keep her son, the two teenage parents-to-be settled on adoption. This was because they were both terrified of what a child would do to their futures, although J.T.'s future was short-lived, for he died when he was 17, leaving Liberty heartbroken. Her younger brother is Danny Van Zandt. Liberty is portrayed by Sarah Barrable-Tishauer Friends *Emma *Manny Jimmy Brooks James "Jimmy" Brooks is a fictional character in the TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Aubrey Graham. He was seen as the school basketball star during his time at Degrassi. He also comes from a wealthy family, as he is shown with many high-end gifts. Despite this, Jimmy was one of the more open-minded, humble students at Degrassi. He is also married to Trina. Friends *Spinner *Paige *Marco *Ellie *Craig Relationships *Trina (Wife) **Start Up: Live to Tell (712) TNG ***Engaged Since: Lost in Love (1) (808) TNG ****Married sometime after Lost in Love (1) Paige Michalchuk Paige Michalchuk is a graduate of Degrassi Community School (Class of 2006) and the founder (and captain) of the Spirit Squad (succeeded by Darcy Edwards). She is the sister of Dylan Michalchuk, who is two years her senior. Although initially portrayed a typical Queen Bee, Paige is sharped-tounged, smart, ambitious, and funny, revealing a kinder side to her persona as the series progressed. When she was fifteen years old, she was raped by Dean Walton and testified in the Michalchuk vs. Walton rape trial, although Dean, unfortunately, was not found guilty. After high school, she went on to attend Banting University for the 2006–2007 school year, but dropped out in early October 2006. Paige is portrayed by Lauren Collins Friends *Jimmy *Spinner *Ellie *Craig Rivals *Manny Marco Del Rossi Marco Del Rossi is a graduate of Degrassi Community School and was valedictorian of his graduating class. He was discriminated against because of his sexuality, which is a major part of his storyline on Degrassi. He is currently enrolled at Toronto University to become a history teacher. He is portrayed by Adamo Ruggiero. Friends *Ellie (bestfriend) *Jimmy *Spinner *Craig Ellie Nash Eleanor "Ellie" Nash is a former student of Degrassi Community School. Ellie began the school year in Season 2 as the new goth girl. Year after year, she slowly toned down her goth look, but still remained the same girl. Due to family problems, she became a cutter but overcame it. She is also a writer that is currently enrolled at Toronto University to become a journalist. She is portrayed by Stacey Farber Friends *Marco *Paige *Alex *Craig Rivals *Manny Peter Stone Peter Stone is a Canadian college student at Toronto University, and a graduate of Degrassi Community School. He is the son of Daphne Hatzilakos, the former principal at Degrassi, and Troy Stone. He is portrayed by Jamie Johnston. Friends *Spinner *Sav *Danny *Riley Sean Cameron Sean Cameron is a Canadian teenager who used to attend Degrassi Community School. He moved to Toronto while he was in Grade 7 to keep out of trouble after he deafened Tyler Bishop in one ear. Although he never finished high school, Sean left Degrassi to join the army. He is portrayed by Daniel Clark. Friends *Jay Holly J Sinclair Holly Jeanette "Holly J." Sinclair is a graduate of Degrassi Community School and was valedictorian of the class of 2011. She is currently attend Yale University with her boyfriend Declan Coyne. When she first transferred over from Lakehurst Secondary School, she was only known as the younger sister of Heather Sinclair. Holly J. gained her reputation from Heather and used to be the former mean girl of the school, but is now a far kinder and popular person. The former student council president and Power Squad captain, Holly J. is shown to be an overachiever, sometimes seems to overwork herself, trying to reach the best of her ability. She recently found out that she was adopted and has found her birth mom, Dawn. She is portrayed by Charlotte Arnold. Friends *Fiona (bestfriend) *Anya (bestfriend) *Chantay *Spinner *Jane *Declan *Bailey *Violet Rivals *Mia *Darcy Relationships *Declan Coyne **Start Up: Moving On (101) Craig Manning Craig Manning is a former student of Degrassi Community School. Craig was abused by his father. He was bipolar and often went crazy. She cheated on all of his girlfriends and was degrassi's player. Every girl pretty much had a crush on him a some point. He is the son of the late Dr. Albert Manning and the deceased Julia Jeremiah. He is now the step-son of Joey Jeremiah and half-brother of Angela Jeremiah. Origionally, Craig was a very active photographer, but he eventually abandoned the camera for the guitar. he currently lives in Hollywood with his girlfriend Yvette. He is portrayed by Jake Epstein. Friends *Marco *Jimmy *Spinner *Ellie Relationships *Yvette **Start Up: Before Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819) TNG Anya MacPherson Anya Marie MacPherson is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011. Ever since transferring from Lakehurst Secondary School , Anya had always been the type of person to be easily manipulated and more of a follower than a leader. Ever since finding out she wasn't accepted into university, Anya went through a dark period and developed a cocaine addiction, but was inspired to pursue basic training to join the Canadian Forces, and quit the drug. She is a former member of Power Squad, and she suffers from dyslexia, which makes it hard for her to read. She is known for her beauty and admirable personality, always being sweet and supportive of everybody. Anya is currently in a long distance relationship with Owen Milligan, who is a senior at Degrassi. She was portrayed by Samantha Munro Friends *Holly J. (bestfriend) *Fiona (bestfriend) *Riley (bestfriend) *Chantay *Mia Relationships *Owen Milligan **Start Up: Take a Bow (1) (1126) Sav Bhandari Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari is a graduate of Degrassi Community School from the class of 2011. He comes from a strict Muslim background, but disobeys the rules his parents set on him, such as dating other people outside of his background. Sav's little sister is Alli Bhandari. He is passionate about music and plans to major in while he is at Toronto University. Sav is portrayed by Raymond Ablack Friends *Peter (bestfriend) *Danny (bestfriend) *Spinner *Holly J. *Anya *Mia *Chantay Chantay Black Chantay Black is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011. She was the captain of the Power Squad and ran the gossip blog called the Degrassi Anti-Grapevine. She is currently studying at Toronto University to be closer to her boyfriend Danny. Chantay is portrayed by Jajube Mandiela. Friends *Anya *Emma *Manny *Darcy *Mia *Holly J. *Sav *Fiona Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) TNG Riley Savros Riley Stavros is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011, and attends Eastern University on a football scholarship. He was the openly gay captain and quarterback of the Degrassi Football Team. He has come to terms with his sexuality; his mother has finally accepted him and he plans to come out to his father. He is currently in a relationship with Zane Park. He was portrayed by Argiris Karras. Friends *Peter *Anya Relationships *Zane Park **Start Up: Over the summer after Dead and Gone (2) TNG Fiona Coyne Fiona will be a main character in season 1.5. After she leaves degrassi, her info will be posted Jay Hogart Jason "Jay" Hogart is a mechanic at Tony's Auto Shop, and lives in Toronto. He formerly attended Degrassi Community School, but was expelled because of his involvement in the school shooting. He was also a member of The Candy Bandits. He is usually portrayed as the school bully and bad boy, but later throughout the series he displays instances of conscience that make him more of an anti-hero. Jay's mother died when he was young and he lost touch with his dad after he made a scene at the wedding between his dad and his step-mom. He is currently dating Manny Santos. Jay is portrayed by Mike Lobel. Friends *Sean *Spinner *Alex Relationships *Manny Santos **Start Up: Paradise City (4) (822) TNG Jane Vaughn Jane Vaughn (born Anastasia Valieri) was a student at Lakehurst Secondary School before transferring to Degrassi Community School in Season 7. She is the sister of Lucas Valieri and the aunt of Isabella Jones, Mia's daughter. She is portrayed by Paula Brancati. Friends *Darcy (best friend) *Holly J. *Danny *Sav *Mia Danny Van Zandt Daniel 'Danny' Van Zandt is a Canadian student who attended Degrassi Community School. He use to go to Cornell University until he got lonely their and decided to go to Toronto University in order to be close to home, and be with his girlfriend Chantay. Danny is the younger brother of Liberty Van Zandt, best friend of J.T. Yorke (prior to his untimely death) and ex-best friend of Derek Haig. He was the former quarterback for the Degrassi Football Team. Danny is portrayed by Dalmar Abuzeid. Friends *Sav (bestfriend) *Jane (bestfriend) *Peter (bestfriend) *Anya *Mia *Chantay *Spinner Relationships *Chantay Black **Start Up: Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) TNG Alex Nuñez Alexandra "Alex" Nuñez '''is a Canadian woman that attended Degrassi Community School in Toronto . She graduated in 2006. She was originally known as a "bad girl" and had once stripped at a bar in order to make ends meet, but as years went by, she began to have more common sense and make better decisions. She also discovered that she is a lesbian. Alex was portrayed by Deanna Casaluce. Friends *Jay *Ellie Darcy Edwards '''Darcy Edwards is a former senior and Spirit Squad member at Degrassi Community School, who left to build schools in Kenya during her senior year. During her time at Degrassi, many people found her to be somewhat stuck up due to her loyalty to her Christian beliefs. However, she was put to the test when she had to deal with the aftermath of her tragic rape. Although she was extremely unstable and depressed, she seemed to be almost fully recovered before her departure for Kenya. Her younger sister, Clare, is currently attending Degrassi. Darcy was portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Friends *Jane (bestfriend) *Emma *Chantay *Manny *Doctor Chris Rivals *Holly J. *Master Mia Jones Mia Jones is a fictional character portrayed by Nina Dobrev on the teen drama series Degrassi: The Next Generation. She joined the cast as a recurring character during season 6, and was later made a regular during seasons 7-8. She portrayed an 11th grader in the 8th season, placing her in the same class as Holly J. Sinclair and Anya MacPherson. When Mia was 13, she gave birth to her daughter, Isabella , whose father is Lucas, an older student who attended Lakehurst. She left Degrassi in January 2008 to become a full-time model in Paris, and was home schooled until her senior year of high school. She is going to Yale University to get an education, but is a part time model. Friends *Manny *Chantay *Anya *Sav *Danny *Peter *Emma *Jane Rivals *Holly J. Johnny DiMarco Jonathan George "Johnny" DiMarco is a graduate of Degrassi Community School, and transferred from Lakehurst Secondary School. He was a school bully, but he cleaned up his bully act and is now attending Toronto University with his girlfriend Kayla. He is portrayed by Scott Paterson. Friends *Right now, Johnny has no friends that are main characters. but as the series continues, he will gain some. Relationships *Kayla **Start Up: Before Hide and Seek (1) (1039) Declan Coyne Declan Coyne made his first appearence in Season 9's premiere Just Can't Get Enough. He is a self-described child nomad, traveling to four different continents with his father who is a diplomat, his mother, and his fraternal twin sister, Fiona Coyne. He is very protective of her, sometimes causing family feuds. He has graduated from Vanderpelt Prep. and now is a freshman at Yale, along with Holly J. He was portrayed by Landon Liboiron. Friends *Holly J *Fiona *Bailey *Violet Relationships *Holly J Sinclair **Start Up: Moving On (101) Category:Blog posts